Three
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have a plan for Quinn. Hummelberry relationship, Kurt/Quinn/Rachel friendship, sexual partners.


AN: Okay, I finally caved and wrote it. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't sure why Rachel and Kurt had invited her out to dinner. Ever since she had moved to New York without Puck, she had been a little lonely and it was hard to meet people with her new work schedule being completely insane. Brittany and Santana were in L.A. since Santana had landed a television role on some teenage drama. Quinn didn't spend much time with the others since they all had different interests. Sam and Artie weren't the best of companions for a girl out on the town. At least Mercedes and Rachel would take her on their weekly shopping trips. It didn't surprise her that at some point in her life, she became good friends with Rachel. It seemed inevitable and a relief that there was someone she could talk to about learning the New York life.<p>

What had surprised her was when Kurt and Rachel showed up to her apartment a few weeks back when she had moved in, hand in hand and told her that they had been in a committed relationship for some time. That was something she hadn't been _expecting _when she moved to New York.

"You two?" she said, staring at them. "But-"

"We are happy together," said Rachel. "Kurt and I… it just made sense."

"I… I suppose it does," said Quinn with a shrug, smiling at them.

Quinn picked up her glass and took a sip of water, remembering that day. Rachel had come in a few minutes late, apologizing and saying she had been with a casting director. Kurt had already texted Quinn and let her know he was running late from work at _Vogue_.

"So," said Rachel as she sat down in the chair the waiter had pulled out for her. She put her napkin in her lap and picked up the menu. "Have you had a long day as mine? I swear if they don't make up their minds soon on the rest of the cast I am walking out of this show."

"Just doing some research for a partner and meeting with some clients," said Quinn. "Nothing too bad. Although I had a client go nuts when he realized I was the lawyer and not some coffee girl. He said I was too young and blonde to be an attorney."

"I'm sure you're going to wow all the judges," smiled Rachel. "They're going to love you."

"I hope so," said Quinn. "They're gently helping me dip my toes into the water. I'm enjoying the partnership. They're all great people."

"I'm glad," said Rachel. "Oh, here comes Kurt. I told him I'd beat him here."

"Ugh, bus was a madhouse," said Kurt as he kissed Rachel softly on the lips. "Puking babies and loads of drunken sailors. Not that I minded the sailors so much."

"I'm sure you got an eyeful," mused Quinn.

"At least it wasn't an eyeful of puke," commented Kurt. "So have you two ordered yet?"

"Not yet," said Rachel. "I was waiting on you."

"She means she just got here," said Quinn with a smirk.

"Oh good, now I don't feel too behind," commented Kurt. "So did you ask her yet?"

"No," said Rachel. "Again, I was also waiting on you."

Kurt nodded and made a drink order for him and Rachel with the waiter.

"Ask me what?" asked Quinn. "You two have some sort of scheme in mind?"

"We do," said Kurt. "We have a proposition for you."

"Like what?" Quinn asked, curious.

Rachel sat down the menu. "We would like for you to come back to our apartment after dinner. Just conversation and tea for the evening."

"For the evening?" repeated Quinn. She was amused. "Planning some sort of karaoke sleepover afterwards?"

"Not exactly," said Kurt. "But maybe this would be a conversation that should be held somewhere a little less public."

Quinn took a sip of her lemon water and wondered what they were up to.

* * *

><p>Kurt took Quinn's coat as they entered the apartment before taking Rachel's. She had given him a quick peck on the cheek and rubbed her hand across it. The blonde haired woman had to admit, it was a little weird sometimes seeing them together romantically. They had held hands while they had walked from the restaurant to the subway and for a brief second Quinn felt like the same third wheel she had felt when she was around Santana and Brittany.<p>

But it made sense, she supposed. They had always been close friends. And she had slept with Santana a few times herself, so it wasn't like she couldn't understand the notion of best friends getting together. There had been a lot of that in the Glee club, come to think of it.

"So… proposition?" asked Quinn as she sat down on their couch. Rachel had gone to the kitchen to make tea while Kurt sat down across from Quinn. He seemed nervous, fiddling with everything on the coffee table, even straightening the copies of _Vogue_ displayed.

"We want to ask if you'd do something with us. But there's no pressure if you don't want to do it. We'll completely understand."

"Well, you need to tell me what you want," said Quinn, looking at Kurt with a questioning glance. "Before I can turn you down."

Rachel came back from the kitchen with a tea set and sat it down on the coffee table and started pouring the hot water into the cups before depositing the tea bags. She passed Quinn one before she moved closer to Kurt.

"Kurt and I would like to use you in an experiment," said Rachel. "Of sorts."

"An experiment?" repeated Quinn. _Now_ she was curious.

"We want someone we trust," said Kurt. "You would be perfect in my opinion. It doesn't help that you have always been beautiful."

Quinn studied him carefully. Kurt was avoiding her gaze and looking off towards the hallway to the room at the end of it. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was meaning. She took a rather large sip from the cup as her thoughts ran all over the place.

"You… you want me?" she asked after she swallowed the liquid. She reached for the small container of sugar and adding in a teaspoon.

"Just a one time thing," said Rachel. "Kurt and I have been discussing exploring our sexual fantasies and desires… and Kurt is right. You would be perfect."

"So let me guess," drawled out Quinn. She crossed her arms and looked smug. "You have a thing for the idea of two girls?"

"Kurt's is a little more… complicated than that," said Rachel as she poured Quinn another cup after she had sat it back down. "We love each other, truly. And that does lead to us having a satisfying sexual relationship. But…"

"I've been wondering—just a bit—if Rachel is an exception, or if I really am attracted to women."

"I would have thought porn would give you that answer," said Quinn, sipping on her tea. It was taking all the liquid in the cup to keep her throat from running dry. She wished she had one of those 64 oz. Big Gulps right now. The sugar would have made the thoughts she was having about sexy things seem more like a dream that the reality playing out in front of her.

"I don't… I can't look at that sort of stuff without wondering if their mothers know what they do for a living," sighed Kurt. "Doesn't do much for me."

Quinn could see that. The few times she had gotten curious in college about those types of videos she had been more repulsed than she had felt sexually engaged.

"And you Rachel?" she asked.

The brunette was blushing behind her tea cup.

"Living with Brittany and Santana doesn't leave much to the imagination," said Rachel, simply. "And I can't deny that you have always been gorgeous Quinn. I know this probably seems a little odd, but I promise we'll treat you wonderfully."

"So a threesome then?" said Quinn. She felt like she was making a business deal instead of panicking over the thought of being naked in the bed with the girl she used to hate and the boy she used to make fun of because he had a better and larger brand name wardrobe than she did.

"Well, the bed is plenty big enough," said Rachel. "It could accommodate all three of us."

Quinn really began to wonder why she _wasn't _panicking at the thought of all this. But really… she hadn't had sex in a while, and the thought of having a really great orgasm was appealing.

_But Kurt and Rachel?_

She had to admit, it could be worse. They were a beautiful pair.

"Let me think about it," said Quinn as she took another sip of her tea. "I think I need some time to prepare myself for this."

Kurt and Rachel shared a small smile as they looked at one another.

* * *

><p>When Quinn got home that night, she started to panic as soon as she closed the door, waving her hands frantically before running them through her blonde hair with a small scream. A threesome, <em>really<em>? She paced the apartment wondering what she really thought about this. Threesomes were taboo. And Kurt and Rachel were in a _committed_ relationship. That made it even doubly worse, didn't it?

She was definitely beyond the days of the celibacy club and popping balloons. Quinn flopped down on the couch with a sigh, taking off her heels. She pondered for a second if she should talk to someone about this. But then, the only ones who were coming to mind were Brittany and Santana, and she wasn't sure if they could be trusted with this. They would make fun of her of even thinking about agreeing. She blew her bangs out of her face, looking up at the ceiling.

She'd need to shave her legs. And possibly wax.

God, she was going to be riding Kurt Hummel's cock.

Or not. He might not even be able to get aroused, considering how he used to define his sexuality. If Rachel was there, then it was possible he could be though. They were together and enjoying a healthy sex life apparently. The thought of Rachel's mouth on hers was enough to make her moan. She touched her fingers to her lips, thinking.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," she said out loud to the air. It wasn't like she was seeing anyone in New York yet. And it was just an experiment between friends. It wasn't like Kurt and Rachel were asking her to be in a relationship with them. Sex was not dating.

She texted Rachel and let her know that she would be over on Friday night.

Quinn was a young, but still somewhat inexperienced attorney. She was working for a large firm as a fill-in for the older lawyers on cases they couldn't be bothered with. While it was annoying work, she had to put in the hours. She had to work hard and give respect to gain it. And she was going to make sure she was the best damn attorney in New York. Russell Fabray could eat her dust as she beat him at his own game in New York while he never made it out of Lima, Ohio.

But the one good thing about where she worked was the easy time she had at having days off whenever she wanted it. They hadn't even batted an eyelash when she had told them she was taking personal time on Friday. But then, a good many of the lawyers were probably going golfing or going to their vacation homes upstate to get away.

She however, was staying home to take a bath. She had already waxed, bought new underwear and a bottle of wine. She had to be a good guest at least. She figured Kurt was at home nervously washing the bed sheets and making the apartment smell nice. He probably was also cooking dinner. His skills at domesticity surpassed every one of their friends from high school. She privately admired him for it. Her own mother had never taken the initiative, leaving everything to the hired maids. And she knew for a fact that Rachel was nowhere the domestic queen her boyfriend was.

As Quinn slid down in the bath, she wondered if she needed to pick up some chocolates or flowers or something. She dunked her head under the water. It sounded like she was going on a romantic date.

Dating Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Now that was a laugh. She picked up her shampoo, thinking at how appalled her old self would be. She squeezed out some of the gel and started working it into her hair.

But still… they were inviting her into their home and into their bed no less. She should be flattered. She _was_ flattered. She was going to be having sex on the same bed with both Kurt and Rachel. The stories she could tell later to their grandchildren would be amazing.

Quinn slipped her head back under the water to rinse, trying not to laugh while submerged.

* * *

><p>She had done everything she could think of. She had shampooed, conditioned, bathed, showered, rinsed, perfumed, waxed, shaved, brushed, flossed, used mouth wash… if she wasn't bodily ready for this, Quinn didn't know what else she could have done.<p>

Standing outside Kurt and Rachel's door, she wondered if there was anything more she could have done to prepare herself mentally.

It was just sex. She had done it with Puck, Finn, Santana, Blake, Stewart, and Samantha. It wasn't like she wasn't well-versed in the subject. She glared at the front door, wondering if she should ring the doorbell or not. She felt like it was mocking her on her indecision.

They were waiting on her. She should go in, it would be rude to leave since she had already agreed. She held out a hand to do so, willing it to push the button.

Imagery of being naked on the bed with Rachel holding her hips and breasts and Kurt fucking her hard came to mind. Maybe this was a bad idea. The want and need of a good orgasm was tempting, but… they were friends. Good friends. This could lead to problems later on. Rachel was definitely the jealous and possessive type. There was always the idea of temptation in the future, even if Quinn knew she'd never act on it.

She pushed the button anyways.

"Quinn!" said Rachel with a big grin as she opened the door. "Come in. You're early."

"I got off of work earlier than I thought I would," she lied. "Smells good in here."

"Kurt's trying a new spaghetti sauce recipe," said Rachel, gesturing to the kitchen. "You're supposed to let it go low and slow for _hours_. It's making me hungry, actually."

Quinn sat down her things on the couch and handed Rachel the bottle of wine. She took it with a small chuckle before giving the blonde a warm smile.

"This will go lovely with dinner, thank you."

"You know, you're awfully calm about this," commented Quinn as she sat down.

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Rachel as she came back from the kitchen after putting the bottle of wine in the fridge. "It was our idea Quinn."

"I have to admit, it's just odd."

"If you want to back out and just stay for dinner, we'll understand. We don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm actually sort of intrigued," said Quinn, crossing her legs. "It's not every day you're offered a threesome."

"It's not an easy decision to go into, believe me. We've been thinking and talking about this for a while."

"I think the funniest thing out of this is that Kurt ends up being with two girls."

Rachel giggled at that, and Quinn laughed herself.

"It is…. amusing," said Rachel, gesturing. "But we've been talking about girls and boys and we just... we haven't found someone yet we thought we could trust as far as male. And it's a subject Kurt's still awkward about, so I don't want to force him into anything. I admit I'm still odd about the idea. I might be more than slightly possessive."

"Not even among your New York friends?"

Rachel shook her head. "We've discussed it… and no one ever made us feel really comfortable."

"But I do," said Quinn, looking skeptical.

"You above a lot of people guard your privacy," said Rachel. "You know Kurt and I both have been doing movies and theatre. Don't tell anyone just yet, but... we're going to have some big projects coming up. I'm going to start shooting a big movie production in L.A. next year and Kurt's going to starring in a TV series being shot right here in New York called _Touching Dawn _with a real big name director. I mean, we're well known in the Broadway community and indie films, but this could be our big breaks if they follow through."

"Wow… that's great Rachel."

"So now you see why we're hesitant on just asking someone we really don't know."

Quinn quietly agreed. Sex scandals while fun to watch on TV, were not the best things in real life. That she could understand.

"Although I don't know what it says about me that you think I'd keep my mouth shut about sleeping with a big movie star," teased Quinn.

Rachel gave her a look. "I can pay you to draw up your own non disclosure agreement."

"Oh ouch, right in the pocketbook both ways."

"And Santana would kill you for not telling her first," chuckled Rachel.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head with a laugh.

"You're right, she would."

They both smiled at each other at the mention of their friend.

"So where is Kurt?" asked Quinn.

"Picking up some things from the bakery," said Rachel. "He said he needed cake."

"Cake and wine," said Quinn, looking out the window to the setting sun. "This _is_ a special occasion."

"Quinn…" began Rachel. "Would…. I mean, Kurt won't be back for another few minutes… would you like to start a little without him?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Quinn.

Rachel got up off the chair she had been sitting in and came over to Quinn. She ran the tips of her fingers down Quinn's face and the blonde closed her eyes, enjoying the caresses. She felt Rachel's breath and her lips just barely graze her own. Quinn pulled closer and Rachel kissed her. It was gentle at first, but grew with every movement. Quinn opened her mouth and Rachel welcomed her tongue as she ran the tip across the upper part of Rachel's mouth. The brunette whimpered into the kiss. Quinn felt Rachel's hands in her hair. Quinn almost wanted to break the kiss and tell Rachel that she had the same frenzy that Santana had, but she knew if she did that, that would definitely ruin the spirit of the evening.

They both heard a scraping and jiggling of keys that they ignored as they continued to kiss. Kurt came into the apartment with a baguette in paper and twine under one arm and a cake box in hand. He stopped when he saw Rachel and Quinn on the couch, kissing. For a second his jaw hung open. He closed the door with a slam behind him. They both jumped at the noise and nearly banged foreheads.

"Now I can understand why this is supposedly every man's fantasy. I- _Damn_." He strolled off into the kitchen, leaving Rachel and Quinn breathless at being interrupted. But they both burst into giggles and collapsed together on the couch.

"Kurt!" laughed Rachel. "Come back honey!"

"I have dinner to finish!" he yelled back.

"I think he's scared of two girls kissing," said Quinn, pretending to whisper. Thinking of her two closest friends, she could see the validation of the thought. "I… okay, watching Brittany and Santana making out was scary."

Rachel made a noise at that while Quinn laughed. Their friends did have a bad habit of being passionate and very noisy.

"I can't believe you let both of them stay with you here in New York."

"Well, it's not like we could kick them out," said Kurt, sticking his head out around the small wall partition between the living room and kitchen. "Santana paid _great_ rent."

"And she adapted some of her grandmother's recipes to be vegan," said Rachel. "She's a good cook."

"The pot lucks were always fun," added Kurt.

"I miss those," Rachel said with a sigh.

"Too bad I missed all of that," said Quinn. "Being in New England."

"Well Miss Lawyer, we couldn't get free legal counsel now if you hadn't," said Kurt as he came back into the living room, wiping his hands on a towel. "You've beaten most of us in education, except for Tina."

"If she survives her internship and residency," said Rachel.

"She will," said Kurt. He felt a tug on the towel he was holding and soon found Quinn pulling on his hand and sitting him down on the couch between herself and Rachel.

"Hi," he said as Quinn smiled at him. Rachel started nuzzling his ear and neck.

"If you two have some sort of plan…" said Kurt. Quinn ran her hand down his face and chest. "Okay, the plan works." Rachel laughed when Quinn climbed into Kurt's lap. She brought her lips to his and leaned him backwards against the couch. She touched her lips to his softly in a tease. She leaned away from him and felt him grip her back and pull her forwards. The kiss was instant connection and she took his lips hard against her own.

Rachel's lips had been soft and supple, like she had expected. Gentle but needy. Kurt was way different. Kurt's was thinner and more forceful. The thin ridges… lines… whatever they were definitely added to the sensation. She had to admit, Kurt was a pretty good kisser. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

They both heard a low whine.

"No…. don't stop… the show was just getting good."

Quinn looked over to Rachel, who was now sitting with a glass of wine and her legs crossed. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I checked your pasta Kurt. It's done."

"Take it up for me and put it in the crock pot with the sauce?" he said, giving her a sweet look.

"Only if you keep kissing Quinn," she said as she took another drink of the wine.

"Done," said Kurt.

Quinn squealed and laughed as she found herself on her back and Kurt was lying half against her. He was kissing her when Rachel scoffed and got off the couch. She heard the clink of a colander in a sink and the draining of pasta water before the sound of glass lid going back over something. Thought was the only thing she had control of as both she and Kurt were fully involved in kissing and light exploration.

She hadn't expected Kurt to be so forward. She also hadn't expected for Kurt to be so muscular as she explored his chest with her hands. He had gotten buff after high school and she had never noticed.

"Okay, you two need to stop or I'm going to have to take a cold shower before dinner," muttered Rachel.

Quinn looked at her, a light smirk on her lips.

"You're just upset you're not in the middle."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back towards the kitchen.

"Fine, then I won't be making any garlic bread to go with dinner."

"She's serious about her threats with food," said Kurt.

"And we'll need the carbs," said Quinn.

"Are you sure…?" began Kurt, looking at her face with concern.

Quinn touched one of her flushed cheeks as she sat up.

"I am," she said softly. "But you two are making this _way_ too easy."

* * *

><p>Dinner was delightful in Quinn's opinion. Kurt's spaghetti sauce had been all vegetables in stewed whole tomatoes with basil that he had let cook till it had all almost fallen apart. It had a depth of flavor she had never experienced in a pasta dish. She had picked a nice red wine to go with dinner, and it definitely helped give a feeling of calm to the atmosphere in the space.<p>

With a great dinner, cake, and wine in her system, Quinn was in a good mood. They had moved back to the living room with the cake and wine and Quinn and Kurt were lying half collapsed on the couch.

"Another glass?" suggested Kurt.

"No… too full," she moaned, rubbing her stomach.

Rachel shook her head as Kurt re-corked the bottle.

"I can't believe I just ate a vegan meal without missing any meat at all," she said softly. "And no butter. Was the cake vegan?"

"From our favorite vegan bakery," said Kurt with a wave of his hand. "It is amazing what they can do with food."

"So do I get my turn?" said Rachel.

"Your turn?" asked Kurt.

She got up off the chair and sat down in between Kurt and Quinn. "To kiss you." She kissed him hard and deep, making Kurt open his mouth to take her in. Quinn turned around and watched. She had to admit, she had been surprised all those weeks ago when they had told her they were seeing each other. But there was definitely passion there, so much more than she had expected. She touched her own lips, remembering their kisses. She watched as Kurt's hands slipped down to Rachel's hips and was pulling her body closer as he grinded against her. Her short black skirt seemed almost like a hindrance as she watched the two of them practically on their way to third base.

"Getting hot in here already," the blonde murmured to herself. Rachel's ears must have realized what she said as she pulled away sheepishly from Kurt.

"That was supposed to have been only a tease."

Quinn was struck for a moment at the notion that she was about to have sex with Kurt and Rachel. She hadn't even bothered to think about protection. Well, other than the pill she had been on since she had been living with Puck. Both Kurt and Rachel had a couple of partners other than their long term ones of Blaine and Finn. It wasn't like anyone in the room was new at the act.

"Before we do this," said Quinn. "None of us have to worry about anything?"

"We're both okay," said Kurt. "We've been tested."

"Good," said Quinn, feeling relieved. "I have as well, don't worry."

"And we're prepared," said Rachel. "We just need you."

"It's funny you both want me," said Quinn, looking off into the distance. She felt two hands grab both of hers.

"Hey!" she said as she was pulled off the couch.

"None of that," chided Rachel. "You are beautiful Quinn."

She soon found herself in their bedroom. The soft browns and golds were inviting as Quinn sat down on the bed.

So this was it then. She soon found Rachel's lips against hers as the weight shifted on the bed. She heard movement in the room and realized Kurt hadn't joined them yet. She felt Rachel's hand on her knee and rubbing her thigh.

"You're skipping some parts," said Quinn. Rachel laughed, her eyes dancing.

"Just getting you warmed up," she said.

"Have you ever experimented with girls?" asked Quinn.

Rachel shook her head. "Tina and I kissed once on a dare during a sleepover, but that's been it."

"Who made that dare?" laughed Quinn.

There was a small cough on the other side of the room. Rachel glared in Kurt's direction, surprise registering on her face.

"It was you!"

"It was a harmless dare," said Kurt, trying to look innocent.

"That look doesn't work anymore after the last time," said Rachel, hopping off the bed. She grabbed Kurt as he protested and plopped him down on the soft duvet.

"It was innocent," said Kurt as Rachel got up on the bed again. Her hands were at his waist, and he squirmed backwards, using his hands to slide back towards the sheets.

"You know you're only making this worse for you," said Rachel. She leaned over him and kissed him. He kissed her back and she pushed him down onto the bed. Quinn had taken the distraction and had unfastened Kurt's pants, squeaking lightly at his reaction as she pushed down his dark grey dress pants and the sapphire blue underwear underneath. Kurt's hips were clenching and pushing upwards as she rubbed his cock. She had to remind herself this was what Kurt wanted. An experiment with her. She ran her fingers up and down the sides, enjoying the way he felt in her hands.

And he was certainly enjoying the sensation as she heard him whimper as Rachel was kissing his neck. Quinn watched as Rachel pulled off her shirt and sweater before going back to teasing the nape of his neck.

"I knew you two would gang up on me," he whined as Quinn started pumping his sex with her hand.

"Certainly don't think you're enjoying this at all," she said.

"And this is your own fault. You should have never reminded me," said Rachel with a laugh.

"I left everything on the side table in the bathroom. Oh geez," he said to Rachel. He was bending his knees underneath Quinn. He was getting hard in her hands.

"Which one of us do you want first?" whispered Rachel in his ear. He growled at the lack of Quinn's hands as she had moved to get the condoms and lube she had spied through the slightly open bathroom door. She took one out and started undoing the package. Rachel got off the bed and kissed Quinn, using her tongue to separate Quinn's lips and kiss her deeper. Quinn felt Rachel's hands under her dress and lifted it and her bra over her head.

"Much better," she murmured from Quinn's neck after doing so.

"Should have known you'd be the more forceful one," said Quinn as Rachel's hands were on her breasts. She whimpered and leaned into Rachel, enjoying the caresses.

"We take turns," said Rachel. She started kissing the side of Quinn's neck. "It's easier that way on both our egos."

"So she thinks," said Kurt. He leaned up and took the condom and things from Quinn.

"Getting tired of waiting on the girls?" said Rachel.

"Well, the view is nice," he said in a light tease. "I can't complain."

"Want more of a view?" asked Quinn. She held Rachel to her and started easing off her skirt. When Quinn's hands threaded through the sides of Rachel's very skimpy black underwear, Rachel moaned into her shoulder at the touch on her hips. The blonde haired woman laughed at that and pushed them the rest of the way down so Rachel was naked in her arms. She rubbed her hands down Rachel's thighs. She seemed to be enjoying the attention as she pressed her back against Quinn and moved against her up and down. Rachel turned around with a shy smile and pulled Quinn over to the bed. Quinn straddled Kurt with Rachel rubbing her breasts. Her lower half was being controlled by him as he was pulling off her underwear. His fingers were playing with her labia and she felt lube and latex inside of her. Kurt's fingers were in deep. It had been a while since someone had been inside of her and it felt so good. She thrust her hips against him and heard Rachel laugh as she put the cap back on the lube. Quinn closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling inside her.

"Feels good Kurt," she said as he was rubbing her clit.

He didn't respond as he was kissing her nipple, his tongue licking around the tip. Quinn was aching for him to be inside her, but she swept a piece of loose hair over her shoulder.

"Pl—Please," she said softly as he rubbed harder. She heard Rachel chuckle.

"So that's what an orgasm looks like."

"She makes a different face than you do," said Kurt as he held her closer. Rachel was leaving butterfly kisses in Quinn's hair and neck as Kurt was teasing her sex with his fingers.

"You're going to make me come so good," purred Quinn. Her legs were moving against him. She could feel his cock underneath her as she thrust against him.

"Lift up a little," Rachel suggested. Quinn went to move, but Kurt clamped his hand around her waist, obviously enjoying the friction against his cock. She chuckled softly before gasping into his arm as she came. It wasn't a an amazing climax, but it felt really nice. She leaned into Rachel, who was still at her back.

"I could use another one," she said, glancing up.

"Okay," said the brunette with a smile. She rubbed Quinn's sides and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"Okay nothing," said Kurt. "Quinn..." he whined.

"Boys," scoffed Rachel. Kurt gave her a pointed look. Quinn chuckled.

"Let him have his fun."

Rachel moved from behind Quinn, who squeaked as she was turned over on the bed. She ran a hand down Kurt's face, in wonder at what was going on in her life. He kissed the top of her hand like a gentleman and she smiled.

"Come on, I want a show."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed at Rachel's words. She leaned up and kissed Kurt and gently guided him to her sex. She wiggled a little as he slid in, his hands burying themselves deep in the sheets.

"Geez Quinn," he said into her ear. She chuckled and thrust her hips against him.

"Never said I was going to make this easy on you," she said softly. She heard Rachel giggle and felt fingers running through her hair. She breathed deep, enjoying the fullness of him in her body. Rachel straddled Kurt's back and was leaving kisses down his neck. Kurt turned his head and arched an eyebrow at her before pulling her down to the bed.

"Kurt, what..."

Quinn watched as he leaned over and kissed her. She didn't know how he was properly kissing Rachel and doing her at the same time. She heard Rachel sigh as he pulled back.

"You can't do us both," she said, giving him a look. "Let me play."

Quinn pulled on Rachel's arm and brought her closer, kissing her as Kurt re-positioned his arms and hands to accommodate the closeness of his girlfriend. Rachel and Quinn shared kisses while Kurt quickened his pace. The blonde shuddered and moved her legs to grip Kurt in between them. He vocalized his enjoyment of her actions. Rachel become more of watcher than a participator as the two of them worked together to form a better rhythm. Quinn was enjoying being beneath Kurt as he was pressing into her harder with his length and it was driving her senseless.

It was with the final long snap of his hips that she felt him come, even though he still kept thrusting.

"A few more seconds," she said softly. While she enjoyed being with men and how they felt inside of her, being with Santana and Samantha had taught her that she really, really enjoyed clitoral stimulation more than anything. She had appreciated the effort Kurt had gone to give her pleasure before intercourse. Thinking of Samantha made her think of red hair and freckles and the hot summer nights in the dorms and some of the best climaxes she had ever had on black satin sheets, sweat covering both their bodies.

Panting, she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She closed her eyes and kept her hips moving steadily, imagining being with someone she loved dearly bringing her to climax. Not that she didn't enjoy Kurt and Rachel's friendship, it was just not the same as being with a beloved.

Kurt pulled out not long after, and Quinn felt like her hips were still throbbing as Rachel was kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair.

"You need a baby," Quinn said sleepily. "If you're doing all this much mothering and doting."

"I would be a great mom," said Rachel. Quinn smiled as they pulled closer together.

"Is this some sort of girlish turn-on?" said Kurt, looking skeptical.

"Maybe," laughed Quinn. She kissed Rachel, who groaned when Quinn's hand grazed her stomach.

"Careful, I'm still full from dinner. Kurt, you made way too much."

Both Quinn and Kurt laughed at that.

"Just have to make you work it off," said Quinn. She kissed the side of Rachel's neck. It made Rachel whimper when she nibbled lightly on her skin.

"Oh Quinn..."

"Don't worry," she said lightly. "I am well-versed on how to pleasure the female sex."

Rachel's eyes widened as Kurt laughed at Quinn's words. Quinn's hand went down further on Rachel's body and teased the lips of her vulva with the tips of her fingers.

"Mmm, Quinn."

The blonde smiled and kept rubbing as Rachel was moving beneath her. She looked over to Kurt, who had gotten up for a moment before coming back over to the bed. He settled back down and was watching as Quinn smirked at him before leaning over Rachel's body to kiss her left nipple. She made a point of kissing both before kissing a trail down Rachel's abdomen to between her legs. She kept eye contact with Kurt till she got to Rachel's sex just to tease him. She kissed all around the brunette's inner thighs, looking up at Kurt with a nod to the bedside. He handed her the lube and the cut condoms already there. Quinn was grateful that they had the forethought to be careful. She had the bad habit of forgetting these things till the last minute when it came to intercourse. She gently used the lube before placing the condom over Rachel's sex. She pushed in with her tongue and she felt Rachel tense up.

"She does that. Bad habit," said Kurt as if he knew what she was thinking. He was laying a kiss on Rachel's forehead and gently stroking her breasts.

"Now you two are ganging up on me," gasped Rachel as she pulled her knees up.

"Isn't that the point of a threesome?" asked Kurt, kissing the skin between her breasts. "Don't let Quinn's hard work go to waste."

"I don't think – oh – that _so_ won't be an issue," moaned Rachel. She shivered. "She's good with that tongue."

Quinn pushed in deeper and found Rachel's clit. She lapped at it gently, gauging Rachel's response. She responded with enthusiasm, which made her wonder how good Kurt was at oral sex. They might have to compare notes.

But then, both their notes might have come from Santana.

Or Brittany.

"Please Quinn..."

The sound of Rachel's voice made her come out of her thoughts and go faster on Rachel's clit. Her thighs were starting to tremble around Quinn's head and Rachel was bucking her body against Kurt's shoulder. Quinn kept up the pace, pressing against the area around the clitoris. Rachel moaned her enjoyment and she kept pumping her hips upwards. Quinn felt her muscles tense and release quickly a couple of times. She let go of the protection and rubbed Rachel's sex . The brunette sighed.

"That was lovely Quinn."

The blonde came back up with a smile and faced the both of them. She ran a hand down Kurt's face and kissed him. There was a pressing need behind the kiss, and she smiled.

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," said Kurt. They both watched as Rachel had thrown the cut condom into the wastebasket. She turned around and looked at them expectantly.

"Well, who's next?"

"Considering your boyfriend is supporting a nice erection at watching me go down on you, I would think that would be obvious."

"He can wait," said Rachel, waving her hand. "I have an idea I want to try." She came back over to the bed, pulling something off the nightstand. Quinn found herself in a flurry of kisses from the brunette before Rachel lay her gently back down flat. She closed her eyes when Rachel started kissing down her neck. If anything, Quinn would take away the knowledge that Rachel was _very_ enthusiastic in bed.

"Don't forget the lube. Quinn might enjoy it a little better," said Kurt as if he knew what his girlfriend was thinking.

"I am aware of the positive properties of well used lube," said Rachel. A snort came from Quinn.

"Oh god, this is just hilarious," she said laughing. She hugged Rachel around the waist, making the brunette giggle at her.

"We're all adults," said Rachel. "It's not like we can't talk about these things."

"At least it hasn't descended into fart jokes," said Quinn.

"No, that was Puck and Artie's specialty," said Kurt, wrinkling his nose from his position at Quinn's head. "Their competitions with Sam were a nightmare that would run everyone out of the apartment."

"Ugh, boys."

"You know Rachel," said Kurt, leaning over Quinn. "You live with one."

"Don't remind me. I found your whiskers still in the sink the other morning," she said, giving him a look.

Quinn looked taken aback. "You actually shave?"

Rachel laughed into Quinn's shoulder as Kurt scoffed.

"I do, and usually on a regular basis because Rachel can't stand it."

"It's rough and it tickles! You have _no_ idea Quinn."

"Well, I have an idea of what I'd like to be doing. Orgasm, come on."

"The queen has always been demanding," chuckled Kurt. Quinn glared at him. He ran a hand down the side of her face and she sighed.

"I guess I did earn that title."

Rachel continued kissing down Quinn's body, making the blonde relax. She had tensed up a little at Kurt's words, but realized no one was going to chastise her for it. Even if she had been one of the bullies, especially to Rachel, neither one of them was going to call her out for it. Kurt pulled the upper part of her body into his arms and rubbed the sides of her breasts. She leaned into him, kissing softly. They did this for several seconds, enjoying the light touches. Rachel's hands were rubbing the outer lips of her sex and Quinn just wanted her to keep doing that till daylight. She was actually kind of glad they had taken a quick break to talk. It gave her some time to cool down so Rachel could heat her up again. She whimpered softly at the double touches on her body, relishing the feeling down below as Rachel rubbed the outer labia. Kurt was laying kisses in her hairline while kneading her breasts with his hands. Quinn wasn't even aware of the time anymore, only the pressing need to come from the movements. Rachel's tongue was attentive to her needs. Her thighs meet Rachel's pace, and she widened her legs to give Rachel more room. Kurt's hands were on her nipples, rubbing them semi-roughly with his thumb. Quinn pulled up a little and watched the top of Rachel's head between her legs. She was reminded of Santana yelling at her to quit making out with Berry the night of senior prom.

Things were definitely past making out.

Her hips were started to shake at the buildup in her body and she moved faster. Rachel took notice and hastened the pace to make Quinn come. Quinn closed her eyes, enjoying the kisses and attentiveness Kurt was giving her. They were really moving on the mattress as the blonde felt herself go over the edge of her climax, hips snapping against Rachel as she enjoyed the rest of her orgasm. She opened her eyes when she heard Rachel laugh. She was kissing Kurt and rubbing his cock. Quinn was amused when Rachel forcefully pushed him down on the bed, moving her hand up and down his chest.

Although Kurt was the complete package in what she might look for in a husband, she was happy that the both of them had found comfort and love in each other. She smiled as she watched Rachel was pumping Kurt's cock with her hand with enthusiasm he was appreciating. His hands were on her hips, rubbing them as his knees were pushing her legs apart. They were frantically kissing, both needing each other. Quinn moved an inch or two and started running her fingers through Kurt's hair, kissing his temples as he held onto Rachel, sliding in deep inside her. Quinn got up on her knees and went behind Rachel, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her breasts as she was practically bouncing on Kurt. His hands were guiding her hips as he thrust. Rachel was concentrated on her movements, not even noticing as Quinn's hands dipped further and started rubbing her clitoris. She gasped at the extra sensation and squirmed. Kurt laughed as Quinn held onto Rachel's body and rubbed more. It was only a few more moments before Kurt came inside Rachel, his hips still snapping hard against her. Quinn hastened her own movements to help Rachel come again. The brunette was panting against Quinn for a moment after her orgasm before moving Quinn's hands off her body and collapsing on the bed beside Kurt. Rachel then pulled Quinn down with a squeal between them on the bed.

"It's a good thing we're all young and capable of multiple orgasms," stated Rachel.

"It has been rather enjoyable," said Quinn. Kurt was trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. The other two just looked at him.

"What? With making dinner and cleaning, then the food, cake, wine, and sex... I'm tired."

"Boys," said Rachel, rolling her eyes at Quinn. The blonde chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Leave him be. They're usually content with food in their bellies and their sex drives satiated."

"I am more than willing to engage in pillow talk since it seems this is where we're headed," said Kurt.

"So how was yours and Rachel's little experiment Kurt?" asked Quinn.

"It's definitely more open ended than I thought," said Kurt after a moment. "Not so black and white."

"It is very eye opening," said Rachel. She leaned over Quinn and kissed his cheek. "You learn and grow."

"I would have thought the message was you learn and moan," said Kurt wryly.

"It definitely was from Rachel's point of view," laughed Quinn. The brunette scoffed at that.

"I like orgasms. I'm not ashamed of this." She paused for a moment. "But does it weird anyone out that we're all in bed naked together and comfortable with it?"

"No," said Kurt, adjusting the pillow behind his head. He handed Quinn one of the ones from behind Rachel.

"We're still too full to even think about putting back on tight clothing," moaned Quinn. "Seriously Kurt, you should have been a chef. All of New York should be paying you to cook for them."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning before any of the three moved. The night had ended with more kisses and cuddling, but no one really had the energy for a sex session. Kurt and Rachel invited Quinn to spend the night, and she had accepted. Mainly because she had to admit, it was warm and comfortable being in the middle. She had a pillow and room to move, along with Kurt's hand thrown across her waist. She could pretend for a little while that his hand was not grazing Rachel's bare skin beneath the covers and just enjoy the comfort of someone holding her close again.<p>

Well, two someone's. Rachel was doing her best to be the big spoon.

But once the sun started to fill the room with its rays, it was obvious that they needed to get up and moving. Kurt was the first to move. Quinn could smell the coffee and she relished the scent wafting in from the kitchen. She closed her eyes when heard the shower running. When she opened them again, Rachel had turned the other way with her back to Quinn. She studied the brunette's hair and shoulders, enjoying the mixed color details in her hair. Some were dark, some were light, and there was a few strands here and there that shone golden in the sunshine.

Quinn closed her eyes once more, letting sleep come over her.

When she woke up refreshed and ready to get up, Rachel was gone. But there was a fresh set of towels sitting on the bedside table. She definitely could use a shower. Quinn got up off the bed, feel strange at her lack of clothing. Not that it really mattered now, both occupants of the apartment had seen her naked. She shook her head and went into the bathroom but came out again when she realized she had left her bag in the living room with her just in case she needed a change of clothes. She saw her clothes from the night before laying neatly on a chair and her bag next to it.

She wanted to keep both of them, really. Quinn shook her head and picked up her things as she headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Quinn had gotten to work and settled in for the morning. She had to read up on a couple of cases before meeting with some more clients. She sighed, not wanting to let go of the relaxed feeling she had after the long weekend of not even thinking about work. One of the secretaries came in with a bouquet of mixed roses, looking curious as she deposited the flowers on Quinn's desk.<p>

"Someone made an impression this weekend."

"I... I did?" said Quinn, confused. She took the flowers and read the card.

_To our favorite lawyer – K&R_

Quinn laughed at that, fanning her cheeks with her hand as she held onto the card. The secretary gave her a questioning look.

"You must have really done a good job for the client to send you flowers as a thank you."

The blonde had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. She really didn't want to explain that it wasn't work related.


End file.
